


Under the Sun

by ahgase143



Category: GOT7
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase143/pseuds/ahgase143
Summary: A tragic accident leads Jiyeon to move miles away from her home where she ends up in an unfamiliar and unfriendly place. Her only source of happiness is a beloved kpop band named Got7. Is it fate that unites her with the very source of her happiness? If so, then is fate also responsible for the awful hand life has dealt Jiyeon? How will she forge new friendships and overcome obstacles of a not so normal teenage life?A story in which Got7 meet a fan and turn her life upside down or right side up. Your pick. ❤





	1. Run In

It has been 3 months approximately since I’ve moved to Seoul. I never expected it to happen but my grandfather insisted I come live here with him after my parents died in a car crash in Los Angeles. I was 17 then but I’m 18 now. My birthday passed last month. I celebrated all on my own as my grandfather spent most of his time miserably drunk. I have other relatives but no one cares for me. My mother's side of the family disowned her the day she decided to elope with my dad. If only they’d seen how happy they were together. How happy  _we_ were together.  
“Yah! Are you still not going to get me my beer?” The banging on the thin screen door startled me. It was all that separated me from my grandfather's abuse.  
“You can't drink anymore, grandpa! You have cancer, remember?” I tried to reason.  
“You stupid bitch. Don’t try to teach me what to do! You worthless piece of space, go get me my beer!” He kicked the door this time and it rattled dangerously.  
“Grandpa-"  
“Don’t grandpa me. I have no grandchildren, at least not from that whore my son called his wife! That bastard left me! Left his own father here to rot while he enjoyed his life in America with that bitch and you. I raised him with my own two hands. My hands!” He raised his fists and banged against the door again. I had heard this all before. Sometimes I wondered why he wanted me to move to Korea. Then again, it was so obvious. My parents had left a good inheritance for me which wouldn’t be available to me until I was 18. Now that I had access to it, he wanted the money…  
I heard him begin coughing and I knew he was having another fit. He would cough, then throw up, then curse me some more, before trudging off to bed. I waited silently inside, hearing him throwing things to the floor, continuing his fit until I finally heard his bedroom door shut as the old man retired to his own misery for the night. Minutes ticked by until I finally moved. I grabbed my phone, slid on my shoes and jacket, and checked for my keys before heading out.  
I lived in a ghetto neighborhood. There were more people like my grandpa than I could count. I ran through the streets quickly until I passed the rail road and got to the nicer area in town. The streets were cleaner and safer. There were more streetlights lighting up the pathways. Finally allowing myself some rest, I pulled out my phone and put my headphones on. I pressed play and automatically, “You Are" began to play.  
I hummed along to the chorus, silently looking up at the sky wondering if it was as beautiful as Jaebum said it was. “There is not a cloud…”  
“Liar. It’s going to rain soon.” I said jokingly as Youngjae finished the chorus.  
I had been too occupied on the phone to notice the car heading my way. It was too late when I saw the headlights. For a moment I was blinded and frozen in terror. Then it swerved, the car missing me by inches.  
As if on cue to my misfortune, it began to rain. I had dropped to my knees, the fear taking any last bit of strength I had out of me. My phone had slipped from my hand, disconnected from my headphones and lay broken on the pavement but somehow still alive. Music played softly, somewhat muffled by the rain.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, lady?!” An angry voice said to me from behind. “If you wanted to commit suicide, go jump into the Han river, why jump in front of my car?!”  
“That’s enough!” A voice said from behind him. I knew that voice… I heard it all the time.  
“Sir-"  
“She’s hurt. Can’t you see that?” The good gentleman said, then started walking towards me. “Are you alright?”  
I nodded, still facing away from him. It had started to rain harder.  
“Do you need help standing up?” I could see in his shadows, hesitating, not sure if he should touch me.  
“Jaebum hyung, is she okay?” Another voice calls out and my eyes go wide.  
“I’m not sure...Ma'm, are you alright?” He asks me again.  
“I...yes.” I found my voice and slowly began to stand up. Strong arms reached out to steady me and I turned slowly to come face to face with his benevolent face. Even in the dim light I could make out the familiar moles below his left eyebrow against the paleness of his skin.  
“Hyung… look.” The man standing behind Jabeum was Youngjae. He picked up my discarded phone which was still playing music. “Listen. This is our song.”  
We all listened silently as “If You Do's" chorus mixed with the sound of the rain splattering against the concrete. Jaebum looked at me again, this time with an angry expression.  
“Are you a fan?”  
“I…yes I am.”  
“Are you a saesang fan?” He asked, his tone somewhat harsh.  
“No, of course not.”  
“Then how do you explain the fact that you jumped out in front of our car? Do you even realize how dangerous that is!” Youngjae said from behind.  
“I…I swear. I didn’t do it intentionally.”  
“Of course you did. Jaebum-ssi, I deal with these kinds of fans all the time. They stalk famous men like you and try to get your attention by pulling stunts like this!” The driver says angrily.  
“No! I swear! I had no idea!”  
“Then answer Youngjae. Why did you jump out in front of our car?” Jaebum asked.  
“I didn’t jump out anywhere. It was an accident. Please believe me!” I didn’t understand what was happening. Nothing was going right…  
“Of course you jumped out. I was driving. I saw.” The man said, crossing his arms.  
“You saw what?” Another voice said as the door to the front, passenger side of the car opened.  
“Mark…” I whispered.  
“Mark-ssi this girl-“  
“Did nothing. Stop accusing her of jumping out in front of us when you’re the one who made the turn without looking.” He looked the driver straight in the eye  
“Wh-what are you talking about?!” The driver challenged Mark.  
“You’ve been driving recklessly all night, which is why I couldn’t sleep the entire time while sitting up front. I saw what you did. Before you realized it, you almost hit the girl.”  
“That is preposterous! I am being blamed unjustly!”  
“Are you? Shall we check the dashcam then? It's been recording, since our schedule hasn’t finished yet.” Mark was walking back towards the car as the driver looked on with a horrified expression.  
“Wait! Please Mark-ssi! I admit it was my mistake. Don’t check the dashcam and don’t take this up with my boss! I apologize! I swear I’ll do a better job next time!”  
“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to her. She's the one you almost killed.” Mark finally looked at me. Our eyes met for a brief second before I quickly looked away, somehow embarrassed of the situation.  
“Yes, of course. Aga-ssi. I’m sorry. Please forgive this man!” He bowed a full ninety degree angle and I saw Jaebum shake his head. Youngjae gave me a concerned look as I told the man it was okay and that he didn’t have to apologize. With that he bowed again and quickly climbed back into the car. Mark gave me one last look before disappearing too.  
“Hyung, we should go…” Youngjae said. I noticed him shivering as he got soaked in the rain and I thought it was so thoughtful of him to come out and help his hyung.  
“Yes… but first. You.” Jaebum said, grabbing my attention. “Even if this was an accident, I find it peculiar that you are here. Are you sure you weren’t waiting for us?”  
“No. I was just out for a walk. I never even dreamt that I’d run into any of you like this, oppa.”  
“Oppa? Hmmph. So I’m older than you.” He surprised me by placing a hand on my head, making me look up. “Good. Now listen. It’s late out and there are many bad men who would love to take advantage of a pretty young bird like you. Now, go home little bird. I hope the next time we meet, it will be a pleasant one.” He ruffled my hair, smiled and walked away. Youngjae gave me a half smile before climbing into the car. They left me there, heart racing as I got drenched in the rain.  
Just as the car rolled by, the window rolled down and I saw a pair of eyes peek out. Unmistakably kind brown eyes that could only belong to one man.  
The moment was too quick and it was gone. I gathered myself, slowly making my way home. I wondered, how was I going to explain to Grandpa that my phone was gone?  
Turns out, the next day I didn’t have to worry about it.


	2. First To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the night Jiyeon accidentally ran into her idols. How has her life changed since?

Today I moved into my new apartment. A month ago, I would’ve never dreamed of such a thing, but a lot had changed since.

I lay wide awake. Why wasn’t I tired? Despite being told not to, I helped the moving men move my things in and spent the remainder of the day organizing my new place. Whoever said moving in was easy, boy were they wrong. And yet, here I was, eyes refusing to shut.

_Maybe it’s the new pillow?_ I lifted my head as I fluffed the pillow the way I wanted it before resting my head again.

Nope. _Then maybe I’m thirsty?_ I reached for the water bottle on my bedside table and took a sip.

“Aah! Maybe now I’ll be sleepy.” Ten minutes later, I had to pee.

I groaned and got up, grumbling all the way to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, scrolling through my phone. It was already 4 in the morning.

“Maybe I should go for a run. Exercise should make me tired.”

I finished up and got ready. Stepping out of my new building I looked left and right. The area was new to me, but I knew that it was safe, unlike the train tracks near my Grandpa’s place.

I started walking towards my left, away from the traffic. The neighborhood was filled with many expensive and sophisticated buildings, many residential. It was peaceful. The night air was cool and I let down my hoodie to feel the air on my face.

About half an hour later, I had walked as far as I could before I decided to turn back. Morning was almost here, and some people were already out for their morning exercise. Birds began to peep as the sun peeked above the horizon.  


“That’s right, ahgases, sing!” I laughed.

I stopped at a convenience store to pick up some basic items; some milk, bread, eggs, etc. before heading back towards my complex.

As I approached the gate, the guard was already opening it to let two large black, tinted vans pass.

I waited for the gateway to clear before stepping through.

“Always so noisy, that bunch.” The old guard grumbled as I walked past him.

“Troublemakers, I take it?” I smiled at the man.

“Sometimes. One of them is really nice. He brings me snacks sometimes and we chat. Jaeson? Jaemon? Something like that.”

“That’s nice. What kind of snacks do you like, ahjushhi?” I asked the guard.

“Anything really.” The guy shrugged while smiling, tapping his belly fondly.

“Okay, then here you go.” I reached into my bag and presented him a banana milk and some cookies. “I hope you enjoy these.”

“Oh, how sweet of you. Thank you!”

“No worries. Work hard, fighting!” I smiled as I walked into the apartment building.

By the time I showered and had breakfast, I was ready to knock out. I dragged myself to bed, happily climbing in.

One minute and thirty seconds later, my phone rang.

“Hello?” I spoke, sleepily.

“Ms. Park. Your grandmother requires your presence today at breakfast.” I wanted to kill myself.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” I threw my sheets aside and got dressed.

An hour later, a car came by to pick me up.

“Jaebum hyung, why are you sleeping?! Wake up!” Bambam said as he shook the older member.

“Sssh.” Jaebum said as he turned away from the Thai boy and snuggled as much as he could into the chair. God were these chairs uncomfortable, but they would have to do.

“Hyung didn’t sleep much last night. He wasn’t feeling sleepy so he went out last night.” Youngjae said as he completed his stretches.

“Well, sleep is going to have to wait. The director says he wants to film Jaebum hyung's and Jinyoung hyung’s scenes. Jackson hyung and I just completed ours.” Bambam continued nudging the older member until he groaned irritably and sat up.

“Fine. I'm up. Where is Jinyoung?”

“Already there.”

“Of course he is.” Jaebum rolled his eyes wondering why Jinyoung was always so perfect.

After Jaebum walked out, Bambam looked at Youngjae who had started eating one of the sandwiches gifted by the fans.

“I don't get it. Yesterday was our day off. Why is hyung still so tired?” Bambam took a seat next to Youngjae and grabbed one of his own sandwiches and started chewing.

“Hyung tried to sleep but he kept saying there was a lot of noise coming in from next door. I think someone moved in next door. Not sure.”

“Hmmm that or there are ghosts there. I'm telling you, “ Bambam leaned in closer, as if he were sharing a secret, “Yugyeom and I have both heard weird noises coming from next door. Sometimes when we chill out on the balcony, I swear I see shadows on the glass.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Bambam could hear the nervousness in Youngjae’s voice. With Jaebum gone, he could toy with the sunshine without consequence.

“Tell you what, next time, we can go and investigate.” Bambam set the sandwhich down and grabbed an unsuspecting Youngjae's hand.

“Aaaah!” The poor boy looked at the younger one, who had started laughing hysterically.

“Bambam, that wasn't very nice.” Youngjae grumbled.

“So?”

“So, nothing. I am your hyung, you should be nicer to me.”

Seeing the boy pout, Bambam calmed down a bit. “Fine, you said someone may have moved in so that means we have a new neighbor. Did you see them?”

“No, but I did see some boxes being moved in there.”

“Hmmm. I’d like to meet this new neighbor.”

“I don't think Manager-hyung or Jaebum hyung would approve of that.”

Bambam rolled his eyes. Of course Youngjae would disagree. He was always the careful one in the maknae line, nowhere near as much of a troublemaker as him or Yugyeom.

“Jaebum hyung has other things to worry about. Like his sleeping problem. One day he's going to get in trouble and then-"

“And then what?” Bambam froze.

Later that day, Jaebum made Bambam pay for his back talking by making him buy the staff coffee. Though Bambam sulked about it, he really didn’t mind.

It was late when the boys returned to their dorm. They each had their own respective rooms, except Bambam and Yugyeom. Despite there being an extra bedroom, the two insisted that they'd still share one.

Jaebum and Jackson were seated on the couch, watching Youngjae as he sat on the floor with a controller in his hand.

Jinyoung was in his room, reading a book. Mark sat on Jinyoung's bed, browsing through his phone. The boys liked the silence the other had to offer and often spent their leisurely time like that.

Yugyeom and Bambam were goofing around and watching Youtube videos on their joint beds.

It was peaceful and routine. Jackson had an early flight so he waved goodnight to the boys and hauled his butt to bed.

Jaebum had dosed off sometime between Youngjae's fifth and sixth game. The younger boy noticed this and decided not to wake his tired, snoring hyung. Instead, he walked to Jaebum's room and grabbed a pillow and comforter and brought it back. Jaebum had gone from sprawling over the sofa to a fetal position so Youngjae tucked the comforter around him and the pillow under Jaebum's head. He took a step back and admired how cute their leader looked. Jaebum tried to be intimidating at times but it usually didn't work. Mostly because all the members knew what a real fuzzball Jaebum was.

“He's asleep?” Mark said noticing Jaebum on the couch as he made his way out of Jinyoung's room.

“Hmmm.”

“Jinyoung is too and from the lack of annoying laughter, sounds like Yugbam is too.”

Youngjae chuckled at Mark's use of a ship name.

“Then we should sleep too. Goodnight, hyung. Coco is already asleep on your bed.”

“Okay, goodnight.” Mark made his way to his room and shut the door as Youngjae did the same.

It was still too early in the morning when Jaebum woke up. Try as he could, he couldn't get back to sleep. Not even in his own bed.

Around six o'clock, he decided to go for a walk. The morning air did him good and he enjoyed chatting with the older security guard while enjoying some forbidden snacks. Jackson's strict diets didn't call for any junk food to be stored in the dorm, though he knew the maknaes had a secret stash they never shared.

Around six thirty, he stopped at the local grocery store and picked up the older man's favorite drink and some wafers before he started back.

He pushed the gate open, approaching the security guard who seemed to be talking to someone.

“Ahjusshi!” Jaebum said gaining the guard's and his company's attention.

“Aah! You're here. I was just telling this young lady that you might drop by.”

Jaebum smiled at the old man before moving his gaze over to the girl. She looked familiar, where had he seen her?

“Hello.” The girl greeted politely and bowed.

Jaebum continued to stare, an odd suspicious feeling settling in his heart.

“Yah, she said hello.” The security guard nudged Jaebum playfully to get his attention.

Realizing he was being rude, he bowed back.

“Ahjusshi, I must get going. I have a meeting with my grandmother.” The girl turned towards Jaebum. “It was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe next time we can share snacks.” She bowed and started to leave.

“Wait!” Jaebum hadn't meant to say it but a nagging feeling in his gut wanted to know who this girl was.

“Yes?”

“Do I know you?” He eyed her, skeptically.

“I don't think so… I just moved in.”

“Which unit?” He was a bit blunt but she answered.

“7H.”

“I see. I live in 7G.” He didn't mean to tell her that.

“That means we are neighbors.” She smiled warmly.

“Yes. I suppose.”

“Please take care of me.” She said and bowed again.

“Likewise.” Jaebum said, smiling himself. Although she couldn't see it since he was wearing a mask and a hat.

“Jiyeon, him and his friends are a rowdy bunch but very nice. They just moved here recently too but they are all very nice young men. And very popular too.” The security guard placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder and shook it as if he were a proud father.

“I see. Very impressive.” The girl teased.

Feeling self-conscious, Jaebum shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s nothing special.” It hurt his pride a little to say it. He was lucky Jackson didn't hear it. Jaebum would never had heard the end of it.

“Of course it is. Very special indeed. They sing and dance and my goodness, do they have a lot of fans. Some are crazy, they even come here.”

“What? Really?” The girl looked at Jaebum with wide eyes, this time with genuine appreciation. “That is amazing. I'm a big kpop fan.”

_Fan…fan…_ And suddenly Jaebum recalled where he knew her from.

“You said you live in 7H?” His tone had changed, becoming somewhat harsher.

“Umm, yes…why do you ask?”

Jaebum glared at her. “When I asked you several weeks ago if you were a saessng fan, you said no. But here you are. Living in the same building as us. Living _right next door._ ”

“Wait, what are you talking about? Who are-" Jaebum removed his mask and hat.

The girl stared at Jaebum wide eyed. Several seconds later, she found her voice.

“O-oppa!”

“Do not oppa me. I trusted you that night. I believed you weren't a stalker. But here you are."

“Jaebum oppa, listen, that is not true.”

“Ahjusshi, have you verified her residential credentials? Are you certain she lives here?”

The guard looked at Jaebum, confused at the sudden situation but nodded.

“I don't know how you managed to snag an apartment here but I will be making a formal complaint to the committee against you.”

“But wait!” The girl tried to follow Jaebum who had already started walking towards the elevator.

“Do not follow me." Jaebum watched as the elevator doors closed, blocking the girl out of view.

I didn't even have a chance. Jaebum walked away before I could explain anything.

It took me a minute to understand that I was living in the same building as Got7 and that too as their next door neighbor. My fangirl heart died and resurrected several times but my human side was upset at how Jaebum oppa had treated me. It was unjust and unfair.

Then again, I understood why he reacted the way he did.

By the time I had gotten upstairs, there was no sign of Jaebum.

I walked past 7G, stopping in front of the grayish door, beyond which Got7 was resting, eating, pooping, _living._

Like a moron in a trance, I slowly stroked the door.

“I am officially crazy.”

Stopping myself, I walked to my apartment and decided to shower and quickly get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! In order to keep to my storyline, aspects of Got7's real life living arrangements are changed. I will try to keep other aspects similar to Got7's promoting timeline but some things may change for convenience. Thank you for reading the second chapter and I hope to update this story again soon. Let me know in the comments if you have any feedback for me. Lots of love and ahgases and Got7 fighting! <3


End file.
